The Hachimaki and the Bracelet
by Alice Jane
Summary: Tim Furano nyaris berakhir dengan skor seri. Tapi Matsuyama berhasil melakukan eagle shot-nya di detik terakhir. Semua orang senang--Matsuyama juga. Tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang... MATSUYAMAxYOSHIKO. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Sepenuhnya CT diciptakan oleh Yoichi Takahashi. :)

**Ayo kita ramaikan CT fandom versi Indonesia! Bagi yang selama ini hanya membaca, ayo coba menulis cerita CT. Kalau kamu suka pasti kamu bisa!! Nah, sekarang silakan membaca~~**

**-**

**-**

**The Hachimaki and the Bracelet**

By

Alice Jane

Hikaru Matsuyama menggiring bola ke tengah lapangan. Waktu yang tertinggal hanya delapan detik lagi, beberapa pemain sudah pasrah bahwa hasil akhirnya adalah seri. Tapi Matsuyama tetap berusaha, masih ada waktu masih ada kesempatan. Ia tahu jika ia menggiring bola ke dekat gawang, waktunya tidak akan cukup.

Ia mengingat bahwa ia sedang memakai _hachimaki _(ikatan kepala) itu, pemberian orang yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya, dan tiba-tiba saja semangatnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Maka pemain handal Hokkaido itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan tiba-tiba saja bola merayap di tanah dengan kecepatan mematikan, sehingga sang kipper tak dapat menghentikan itu.

"Eagle Shot Matsuyama!!" sorak sebagian besar penonton dengan takjub. Idola mereka memang tak pernah mengecewakan!

Terdengar pluit tanda usai pertandingan, tim yang dipimpin Matsuyama bergembira. Mereka mengerumuni kapten mereka. Hari ini pun mereka menang.

Di ruang ganti---

"Kapten! Gila, kau hebat sekali! Dalam waktu sesempit itu…" ujar salah satu temannya.

"Tapi eagle shot kapten memang hebat sekali! Si kiper itu saja sampai tak dapat menangkapnya!" tambah yang lain.

Matsuyama hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyum atau sesekali tertawa. Dia senang. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Setelah mereka semua berganti baju, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran, sebagai perayaan atas kemenangan mereka yang keempat di tahun ini.

"Kau akan ikut kan, Matsuyama?" tanya salah seorang teman Matsuyama.

Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab ya, malah menggeleng. Teman-temannya kaget. "Hee?! Masa sang pahlawan tidak ikut perayaan!" protes temannya. Yang lain juga tidak setuju.

"Maaf, aku tak enak badan." Setelah menjawab seperti itu, Matsuyama pamit dan pulang lebih dulu. Sebenarnya Matsuyama tidak sakit, ia sangat sehat dan ia bisa saja memilih untuk ikut pergi. Tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang, dank arena itu ia merasa tidak baik.

Ia berjalan menuju stasiun. Tapi di tengah jalan, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Matsuyama."

Matsuyama berbalik badan. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. "Yo…Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko tersenyum hangat, membuat Matsuyama kacau. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

Yoshiko bertanya, "Mau pergi ke taman sebentar?"

---

"Aku menonton pertandingan Matsuyama dari awal sampai akhir. Matsuyama mengagumkan sekali!" puji Yoshiko.

Matsuyama masih memandang Yoshiko dengan perasaan campur aduk; masih tidak bisa percaya. "Eh…Yoshiko," akhirnya ia buka mulut. "Daripada membicarakan pertandingan tadi, ada hal yang lebih penting. Kapan kau pulang dari Amerika? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa mulai sekarang kau akan menetap di Jepang?"

Yoshiko tertawa mendapat pertanyaan beruntun dari kapten Furano itu. "Nenekku sakit. Ibuku sangat khawatir, maka beliau pergi ke sini. Awalnya aku tak dibolehkan ikut karena aku kan bersekolah…tapi…" Yoshiko menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi aku ingin menonton pertandingan Matsuyama."

Matsuyama diam. Menjenguk neneknya dan…menonton pertandingannya?

"Terima kasih," Matsuyama tersenyum. Wajah Yoshiko memerah. Matsuyama menambil _hacimaki_ pemberian Yoshiko yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Aku bersemangat sekali saat pertandingan, karena ada ini."

Wajah Yoshiko makin merah saat Matsuyama membentangkan _hachimaki_ itu, sehingga benang yang bertuliskan "I love you" itu terlihat jelas.

Matsuyama tertawa. "Juga karena tulisan ini!"

Tamatlah sudah riwayat Yoshiko. Ia mati karena terlalu malu.

"Eh, Yoshiko, kau kenapa? Apa kamu demam? Wajahmu merah sekali." Matsuyama menempelkan tangannya di dahi Yoshiko. Yoshiko menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak kok!" Yoshiko segera bediri. "Maaf Matsuyama, aku harus kembali sekarang. Sehabis sampai di bandara aku segera ke sini sehingga aku belum menjenguk nenekku. Lagipula aku akan pulang besok, jadi…"

"Besok?!"

"Ya…ada apa?"

Matsuyama menggeleng. "Ng..tidak, itu hanya…terlalu cepat." Mereka berdua diam. Matsuyama mengharapkan Yoshiko tinggal lebih lama?

"Kalau begitu…aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai nanti, Matsu—"

"Tunggu!" Matsuyama menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoshiko. "Kalau Yoshiko tak keberatan… ayo pergi ke stadion sebentar."

"Untuk apa, Matsuyama?" Yoshiko mengerutkan dahinya.

Matsuyama menarik Yoshiko pelan, "Lihat saja nanti."

---

"Yoshiko, tunggu sebentar di sini ya," kata Matsuyama. Yoshiko menurut saja dan berdiri di sana.

_Ugh, seharusnya aku menyimpan benda itu di tas. Karena aku letakkan di loker, Yoshiko jadi harus ke sini…_pikir Matsuyama. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, Matsuyama segera keluar dan menemui gadis cantik itu.

"Yoshiko, ini," kata Matsuyama. Ia menyerahkan sebuah gelang manis kepada Yoshiko. Gadis itu terkejut. "I—Ini untukku?"

"Ya." Matsuyama menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar.

"Terima kasih…" Air mata Yoshiko bercucuran. Matsuyama yang menyadari itu hanya mengambil gelang yang digenggam Yoshiko, lalu memakaikannya di lengan Yoshiko. Matsuyama berkata, "Cocok sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku membuatnya sendiri. Ehm…sebenarnya dibantu oleh Sanae, Kumi, Yayoi… yah, oleh beberapa anak perempuan itu deh." Matsuyama jadi ingat ketika mereka semua mengejek dan menggoda Matsuyama, "Wah ini untuk Yoshiko? Ciee Matsuyama!" atau "Asiik, Yoshiko pasti senang sekali!" bahkan "Gelang? Kenapa bukan cincin saja?!"

Karena tujuan mereka sama—stasiun, maka mereka berdua pergi bersama. Mereka berdua tak banyak bicara. Tapi Matsuyama yang menggenggam tangan Yoshiko sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Tibalah mereka di stasiun.

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah nenekmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Matsuyama. Titip salam ya untuk teman-teman yang lain."

"…"

"…"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

"Ya! Matsuyama juga."

Di tengah suasana romantis itu, muncul para penghancur.

"Eh! Itu si Matsuyama!" teriak salah satu teman tim-nya.

"Katanya tak enak badan! Apaan!" cemooh salah satu temannya yang lain. Mereka bersiul-siul, menggoda Matsuyama dan Yoshiko.

"Supaya bisa berduaan dengan Yoshiko tuh!" goda yang lain.

"Berisik ah!" teriak Matsuyama. Kereta yang akan dinaiki Yoshiko datang. Yoshiko melambaikan tangannya kepada Matsuyama dan teman-teman di tim Furano.

Matsuyama tersenyum. Rasanya ia sekarang bahagia—tanpa minus.

"Dasar kapten, pakai beralasan sakit segala…" salah satu temannya menyikut Matsuyama.

"Diam kalian!" Matsuyama pun akhirnya dipaksa untuk ikut perayaan di restoran.

"Rupanya kalian belum berangkat ya." Matsuyama berkomentar.

"Ya. Takashi lupa membawa dompetnya. Padahal kita kan harus patungan! Untung rumahnya tidak jauh."

"Hey, ayo cepat! Pelatih sudah menunggu kita nih!"

Mereka semua pun menaiki salah satu kereta. Matsuyama tersiksa karena teman-temannya masih menggoda dia.

Esoknya, di pesawat---

Yoshiko dan ibunya sudah duduk di dalam pesawat. Mereka akan pulang ke Amerika.

"Syukurlah nenek sudah sembuh. Jadi kita tidak perlu berlama-lama di sini. Kamu jadi tidak sekolah beberapa hari, Yoshiko." Ibunya berkomentar. Lalu ia melihat lengan anaknya. "_Nee_, Yoshiko, gelangmu ini lucu sekali," kata ibunya tersenyum lebar.

Yoshiko tersenyum. "Iya, memang manis."

Yoshiko kembali melihat—memerhatikan gelang manis berwarna hijau itu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Serangkaian huruf? Kecil, tapi bila diperhatikan itu sangat jelas.

Yoshiko tersenyum membacanya. Ia sangat bahagia.

_Me, too_

-

-

-

**END**

**Alice Jane:**

**Hehe. Gimana cerita kali ini? Akhirnya kubuat juga Matsuyama x Yoshiko. Manis ya mereka berdua!**

**Special thanks to Shirayuki Misaki, yang sudah memberikan informasi banyak tentang Matsuyama di komiknya. ^^**

**Makasih ya udah baca. Tolong dong review! Please. :D**


End file.
